


get it right

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Coming Out, First Kisses, Lesbian Relationship, Love struggles, M/M, Not plot reliable, Quinn gets pregnant but doesn't have the baby, bisexual rachelll, lesbian quinn? yea, season one, slow ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love Finn," Quinn insisted, voice wavering as she convinced not only Rachel, but herself as well."No, No you don't," Rachel responds, her speech is tight as she stares intensely at the other. "You can think that all you want Quinn, but this, this thing between us?" She gestures between herself and the fast blinking teen. "This is real,"-If Rachel and Quinn developed a close friendship, which maybe develops into something a little more





	get it right

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! sOOO this fic is basically if, rachel and quinn develop a friendship and then a lil bit more.

Limo Ohio, population 37,414.

In that town lived none other than squeaky clean Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club.

With her hands on her hips and her mouth pursed, she walks to the infamous Rachel Berry.

Rachel stood at her locker in all her miniskirt and reindeer sweater glory, humming Barbra Streisand to herself as she flips through her locker.

"Berry," Quinn calls, strutting up to the other. "We need to have a little talk."

Rachel looks her up and down with worry. "What about? I really don't wanna have a confrontation-"

"Shut it garden gnome, you need to step _off_ of my man," She threatens, one hand on her him and her lips pursed together.

Rachel looks away from the green eyes of the other and nods.

"So Finn's what this is about. Listen Quinn, We're both in the glee club now, you might be a cheerleader and I'm just some nobody, but we have that in common," She pauses, closing her locker and hugging her books to her chest. "And we also both like the same guy."

She turns to walk away, but Quinn follows with her eyebrows pulled into a furrow.

"Listen Berry, He is _my_ boyfriend, not yours, and now that I'm in the Glee club, you're in check! Back. Off."

Rachel stops in front of her classroom, spinning on her heel to look at the girl towering over her.

"You know what? You're right. I'll 'back off'. But for the record Quinn, You're in checkmate."

Rachel walks into her classroom, leaving a fuming cheerleader in the hallway.

* * *

"A duet competition!" Will cheers, laughing at the students clapping and grinning. "Now, I've put all your names in a hat and when you take out someones name, you and that person must arrange a duet and perform it!"

Kurt nudges Rachel's arm. "Who do you wanna get?" He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Anyone as long as they can keep up with me,"

"Santana! Come up and pull one out of the hat!" Santana with her hips swaying walked up and pulled one out, her smile turning into a roll of the eyes.

"Finn," She reads. Rachel feels half of her feel sad, but there's still a chance she could get Kurt or Mercedes or even Brittany.

"Rachel! Your turn!"

Rachel stands and brushes off her suede skirt, grinning and walking over to her teacher. She grabs a slip of paper and unfolds. Her heart drops into her chest as she sees the name _Quinn_ written in pen.

"I got Quinn," She reads, looking over at the cheerleader. The blonde smiles and while it was obviously fake, it was somewhat comforting.

After all the groups are sorted out ( _Finn-Santana, Quinn-Rachel, Artie-Mike, Puck-Mercedes, Kurt-Brittany, Tina-Matt_ ) They all have free time to talk about ideas. Quinn and Rachel walk to the auditorium, little words exchanged between them as they do so.

"You're an alto right Quinn?" Rachel asks, looking through a folder of duets she brought from the choir room.

"I believe so yes," She replies. "Do you have any ideas?"

Rachel's eyes widen. "The perfect one!" She grins widely and her smile is almost so infectious Quinn begins to smile as well. "We can sing a shortened version of No More Tears Enough is Enough, sung by Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer!" She claps her hands quickly. "I will sing the part of Barbra obviously, and I'm sure you can do Donna justice!"

"Well, Let's try it!"

They run through it with the music, and as Quinn sings Rachel sees her in a different life than she ever has before. Her eyes are glues to the lyrics and her lips are covered in tinted pink gloss.

Rachel has always known that Quinn was gorgeous, but she also believes that when someone sings, you see a whole new side of them.

Quinn finishes her paragraph and looks up. "Was that good? I might have been a little off pitch but-"

"No no It was good! Perfect actually, you weren't sharp."

They look at each other for a moment, silence hanging heavy between them.

"Can we take a break? I'm a little thirsty," Quinn says, turning to grab her empty water bottle.

Rachel nods. "Sure, you can go fill that up if you need, I'm gonna see if I can figure out how to do this first part on piano."

* * *

"I don't know what you see in him Quinn really, I mean, he looks like the Pillsbury dough boy got knocked out-" Santana rambled. After a few years of being friends with her, Quinn learned to tune her out.

This time however, she was distracted looking at the anomaly that was Rachel Berry.

Her hair was pushes back with a purple headband, the same color as her skirt her sweater.

Her tights where white and so was the heart printed on the front of her sweater.

She was standing at her locker, adjusting the pictures in it and smiling to herself. Why Quinn was staring was a mystery even to her.

Rachel was annoying and loud and selfish and purely infuriating- but gorgeous.

Her eyes were wide and a brown that matched her shiny hair that lay on her shoulders in waves. Her lips were pulled into a smile with a thin layer of gloss covering them.

Quinn sucked air into her lips and ripped her eyes away, looking back to Santana soon enough to see her look of judgement.

Her eyes glanced between the two girls, eyebrows pulled together and lips parted.

"Are you ogling Berry?" She asks, tilting her head to her side. "Speak of the ogled!" She laughs and struts off.

"Quinn!" Rachel calls as she walks up to the blonde. "Can we organize a meeting outside of school to practice our duet?"

Quinn thinks for a moment. "Sure."

"Perfect! My place, after school, at Four thirty."

When Quinn arrives at the Berry residence, she rings the doorbell and is greeted by a man. One of Rachel's dads.

"Are you Miss Fabray?" Hiram asks, opening the door for her when she confirms. Her frilly pink shirt was curtained by a white cardigan and her hair was down framing her face as opposed to her normal tight ponytail.

She notices the singing coming from upstairs and represses a smile, Hiram chuckling beside her.

"Follow her voice and you'll find her,"

Quinn walks up the staircase, and found the room that the singing was coming from.

She had only ever seen Rachel Berry's room from the girls videos on social media, but in the flesh it was both ridiculous yet charming.

Her pale yellow walls gave a warm feeling, and the posters of various musicals and pretty paintings were organized and lovely.

Her vanity desk was also pristine and organized, hair and makeup products are laying out and sorted.

Rachel sat on her bed facing away from Quinn, still singing a wicked song with a brush slid through her hair.

"Rachel," Quinn calls, fingers resting on a small table beside the door. The brunette turns and her eyes widen.

"Quinn! It's not even four twenty five yet!" she says, scrambling to stand up and placing her brush in holder on her nightstand.

"Better early than late right?"

Rachel nods and subtly looks Quinn up and down. It's been a while since she's seen the other without her uniform, and somehow it makes Quinn feel like more a human.

"Rachel.. If I'm being honest I don't feel like rehearsing today," Quinn admits, looking at her thumbs fiddling.

Rachel nods, an awkward silence falling over them.

"Is there a reason?"

Quinn suddenly felt like she was being punched in the gut, the worry and anxiety she had bottled up for the passed three days suddenly rushed out of her.

"I-I gotta go, I should go, I'm gonna go," She says, running a hand through her hair as she begins to turn away.

"Wait, Quinn stop-" Rachel leans forward to grab Quinn's wrist. "Listen, I know we're not really friends and- and maybe we never will but.. Glee club is like a family and I'm here for you."

Quinn is about to roll her eyes but then she thinks. Rachel isn't likely to judge her. Santana would say 'i told you so', Brittany would just stare at her, and god knows she can't go to Finn about this yet-

"If I were going to tell you something Rachel you'd have to swear not to tell anyone else, can you do that?" She sits down on the bed and Rachel's eyes widen.

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant," Quinn says, voice right above a whisper, her eyes starting to water. She immediately regretted speaking, but Rachel's concerned eyes turned her back to reality.

Before speaking, the brunette grabs a few tissues from her table and folds them up.

"How long?" She asks her simply, gently dabbing the tissue under Quinn's eyes. It's a simple gesture that means a lot.

"Just a few weeks but.. I can't tell Finn, Not yet, he'll leave me and I-I can't handle any more stress-"

 "Quinn. Stop. He's not gonna leave you and you're gonna get through this," She promises with a smile. She's never had friends to comfort in this way before, god knows she couldn't consider Quinn a friend yet.

Tears start to roll down her cheeks faster as her lips quiver. "I shouldn't have told you I'm sorry I just- I really thought I had a chance to get out of here," She quickly stands and wipes under her eyes. "I really have to go, forget I said anything I just- yeah, forget it."

Rachel tried to protest, standing and stepping towards Quinn, but the blonde turned and stormed out the door, down the stairs, and away from her house before you could say 'wait'.

Quinn got into her car, leaning her head on her steering wheel and choking out a sob, leaving Rachel more confused on their relationship then when they started.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED please comment and/or kudos if you enjoy! feedback is always appreciated


End file.
